


I love your eyes

by rubysreign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, like it's really short oh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysreign/pseuds/rubysreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just really loves Cas' eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your eyes

“Hey Cas?”

 

Dean rarely interrupts their warm post-sex cuddling, usually too exhausted to form coherent sentences. But tonight while the pleasant heat of Castiel’s chest seeps through his spine, Dean’s a little bit anxious.

 

Okay, he’s very anxious.

 

He doesn’t want to make anything into some sort of chick flick moment, because it honestly doesn’t seem necessary. They’ve been together for months now, and Cas has always been able to decipher Dean’s feelings better than Dean himself.

But then once he says it, it’ll feel real. Once something’s real and no longer a reverie, it can be taken away. And he can’t lose Cas just like every other goddamn good thing Dean’s ever had. He’s happy and he doesn’t want anything to change.

 

But he can’t keep his mouth shut anymore either. It’s been a few weeks he’s been harboring this and he thinks he might combust if he doesn’t express it somehow. Now seems like a perfect time to do so too, with everything calm and dark. Castiel’s soothing heartbeat bleeding through Dean’s body.

 

“Hmm?” Castiel mumbles a response into the nape of Dean’s neck, tickling the hairs there and ceasing his train of thought entirely.

 

Dean’s heartbeat quickens and he starts stuttering. Suddenly the only words leaving his mouth are “I just wanted to uh… I um,”

 

_Just say it like you’re ripping off a band-aid, or maybe like downing a shot._

 

“I love y- I love your eyes.” Dean finally gets out quickly.

 

He mentally slaps himself in the face.

 

Holding his breath, he’s hoping that maybe Castiel had fallen asleep during his idiotic ramblings and had missed the awkward statement.

 

However, the chapped lips that brush his shoulder blade suggest otherwise. And Dean instantly wants to curl in on himself, feeling like an idiot for not being able to say three simple words properly.

 

Then a slow reply rumbles through the lips still pressed against Dean’s back, “I love your chin, and your cheeks, and your nose. Dean I love your freckles,” Then a kiss is planted in his disheveled hair, “And your eyelashes,” Another kiss lands on his ear. Then as warm lips skim the red swelling scar on his shoulder, Cas whispers to him.

 

“Dean I love your eyes too.”

 


End file.
